Various types of memory devices are used in many electronic products to store data and other information. A nonvolatile memory device, such as flash memory device, stores information in the form of an amount of electrons in isolated gates of transistors of memory cells of the device. A volatile memory device, such as a dynamic-random-access memory (DRAM) device, stores information in the form of charge in capacitors of memory cells of the device. Some DRAM devices have memory cells without memory capacitors. Thus, they can have a higher cell density than DRAM devices with memory capacitors. In some cases, however, fabricating DRAM devices without memory capacitors can be difficult, expensive, or both.